Theres always a Solution
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Ash,Misty,May,Drew,Dawn, & Paul are the popular kids in Pokemon Educational Academy but when sophomore year starts new students came in P.E.A Natalie and Stephanie,Best Friends forever,But cames crashing Misty,May & Dawn's Best Friend relationships!
1. Here comes the Twin Demons!

There is always a SOLUTION.

Summary: Ash,Misty,May,Drew,Dawn, && Paul are the popular kids in Pokemon Educational Academy but when sophomore year starts new students came in P.E.A Natalie and Stephanie,Best Friends forever,But cames crashing Misty,May && Dawn's Best Friend relationships! Its up to Ash,Drew && Paul to solve the problem for their girls! AAML,DAML,PADL.

Here comes the twin demons!

First day of sophomore year starts in an early 7:00 morning!  
Misty woke up early and contaced may and dawn on her online chat here is what they talked about:

Misty: Hey gurls! whats up? first day of sophomore year!  
Dawn: HEY HEY HEY GALS! first day of sophomore year! how's the hair-do?  
May: Bad hair day on the other line here!  
Dawn:Oh my pokegal! may what happened to your hair?  
Misty: yeah it looks nearly bad as paul's hair Dawn: HEY!  
Misty: Sorry! hey dawn bring your piplup to school later and maybe it can use it's bubble beam to straighten May's hair like you straighten your hair b4!  
May: thats a great Idea!  
Dawn: yea! piplup is in tip-top-shape for sophmore year!  
Misty: this year is gonna be THE BEST! nobody in school is totally gonna break our pokegal friendship!  
May: yeah! Im also excited to see our BOYFRIENDS!  
Dawn: oh you mean paul,drew and ash?  
Misty: well,who else!?

"Misty/Dawn/May come down here and eat your breakfast,you dont wanna be late for sophmore year do you?!" Misty,Dawn, and May's mom said together..

"I'll be right down MOM!" Misty,May and Dawn said

Misty: gotta go gurls see ya front school of P.E.A kaii2? later!  
Dawn: okay!  
May: kay see ya!

as the three best friends closed their computers,they quickly whiped through their closet for a first day sophmore year! Misty wore black jeans and aqua blue t shirt while may wore black jeans too with green t-shirt also dawn wore black jeans and wore brown t-shirt they planned black jeans before.

Misty had her car all the way to P.E. with her scooter and Dawn with her Limo.

as they get there..

"Hi pokegals! how's the summer va-?" May said getting outa her scooter.  
"Hey hey! sophomore year! summer va-is so unfun! hey wheres misty?" Dawn said.  
"Hey guys! sorry I'm like 2 seconds late for our meeting up her in the parking lot,  
ughh the traffic takes a million times to catch,and umm..still bad hair day may?" Misty said.  
"Don't mind asking.." May glared "Piplup come on out!" Dawn said calling her piplup.  
"Piplup!" (I'm here)  
"Piplup use bubble beam on may's hair!" Dawn commanded "Piplup!" (okay!). Piplup then used bubble beam on may's hair "Wow thanks Dawn oh and Piplup!" May said with her straight hair.  
"Your welcome May!"Dawn said.

"Hey Girls!" 3 mysterious boys said to Misty,May && Dawn.  
"Oh my gosh! Its the boys!" Misty said pointing at the three boys Ash,Drew && Paul.  
"Oh my pokegurl your right misty! It is the boys!" May said.  
"Hey sweetheart" Ash said kissing misty on the cheek "Hey beautiful" Drew said kissing may on the forehead "Hey Sunshine" Paul said kissing dawn on the lips slightly "was that our permanent nicknames?" May asked and giggled.  
"Not normally.." the boys said.  
"Cmon' lets get to class before Ms. You Know Who gets You know What!" Paul said.  
"Okay" Everybody said.

First class: Biology Class

"Hello class,I am Mr. Wexler and I am your Biology teacher for the rest of your sophomore year!." Mr. Wexler said.  
"Great another wexler,maybe we can call him wax so he can wax the floor to biology!" Drew said whispering to the popular crew making them giggle a little not making Mr. Wexler notice them.

"today class we are going to have 2 new students this sophomore year..meet.  
Stephanie and Natalie!" Mr. Wexler said.  
"Hi! I'm Natalie, the cute and adorable,I'm very friendly and splendly reliable!" Natalie said.  
"and I am Stephanie,you can call me stephy or steph,I'm very kind to people,am very lucky to go to P.E.A cause there are so many kind people here!" Stephanie said.  
"thats very kind stephanie and natalie,yes ahhmm umm natalie can sit beside ash and stephanie can sit beside drew." Mr. Wexler said leading the 2 newbies to their seats.  
"Umm Ash and Drew,please give natalie and stephanie a tour around the school."Mr. wexler said.  
"Sure thing Mr. Wa- I mean Wexler!" Drew and Ash said and the others sweat dropped.

after Biology class

"Hi! you must be misty right?" Natalie and Stephanie said.  
"Yes I am,Nice meeting you two!" Misty said kindly.  
"You are the sweetest person ever! We should like hangout all the time!" Stephanie said.  
"Yeah and go to the mall,oh and maybe give us a tour around the school!" Natalie said.  
"But I thought ash and drew are giving you two a tour around the school."Misty said.  
"No,we told Mr. Wexler you'd tour us around while ash and drew are UN available for this freetime"  
Natalie said.

"Hey misty let's go! We were going to meet the boys in the popular lougne!" Dawn and May shouted.  
"I can't go guys! I have to tour Natalie and Stephanie maybe tomorrow!" Misty shouted back.  
"Okay see ya!!" Dawn and May shouted dissapointed.  
"Cmon' Misty you like have to tour us and we can spend much time together!"Natalie said.  
"Okay..!" Misty said. "These girls are offtly suspicious." misty thought.

at the popular lougne.

"Hey wheres my SWEETHEART?" ash asked.  
"who sweetheart?" may asked.  
"Misty" Paul and Drew said.  
"Oh,well since Drew and Ash aren't available for free time,Natalie and Stephanie decided to have a tour with Misty instead, those two are kinda suspicious."May said.  
"Yeah I dont think they are FRIENDLY and ofely KIND."Dawn said.  
"Relax girls,everything is gonna be fine by tomorrow." Drew said.  
"Hmm...Let's HOPE." Dawn and May said.

"Oh my gosh,Misty! that was like the best tour ever!" Natalie said.  
"I know!,Misty your such an amazing friend! thanks for the tour hey can you show us to the school park tomorrow and we can hang out there for free time!" Stephanie said.  
"Uhmm..I dont know I have to meet up with the others tomorrow on freetime at the park.."Misty said.  
"Oh thats okay Misty! you can introduce us to the others there tomorrow what do you say misty?" Stephanie said.  
"Sure! that'll be fine!"Misty said.  
"Okay now that's settled let's go shopping in Chloe's!"Natalie said.  
"I can't,I don't have my allowance till' thursday."Misty said dissapointed.  
"Oh misty thats okay! We'll pay for you!"Stephanie said.  
"Oh..really??" misty asked.  
"Yeah! we brought too much money for shopping at Chloe's so the extra will be yours to handle!"Natalie said.  
"Well,how much is the extra?" misty asked.  
"8,000 bucks!" Natalie and Stephanie said.  
"WOW! 8,000 bucks! are you sure your parents wont be mad at me when you give me TOO MUCH EXTRA 8,000 bucks?" Misty asked.  
"Oh they wont! our parents said we can spend every money we want! besides we are totally rich and we get 50,000 bucks daily from our parents in france!" Natalie said.  
"Your life is so cool!" misty said.  
"We know! now no talk time lets go SHOPPING!!" Stephanie said. 


	2. Good Bye Pokegals!

Good bye Pokegals!

When Natalie and Stephanie got home..

"Oh my gerz! that misty fool like fell for it!"Stephanie said.  
"I know! now we can ruin those popular girls friendship for good!"Natalie said.  
"Ahhaahaha!! let's stalk her tomorrow again!"Stephanie and Natalie said.

In the morning in school,at the park.

"Hey Misty! yohoo!! over here gurl!!" Natalie shouted.  
"I'll be right there!"Misty said but before she did.  
"Hey misty,I thought we were gonna hang out with the guys today?" Dawn and May asked.  
"Oh I am so SORRY guys,I'm still taking Steph and Natalie on tour today here at the park,  
maybe tomorrow? I promise I would go!" Misty pleaded "okay fine,sure,whatever,see ya anyway." May said.  
"You guys are such a love! I promise that!" Misty said running to Steph and Natalie.  
"I knew Stephanie and Natalie was a bad influence to misty,Natalie even glared at me yesterday when she came into the room." Dawn said.  
"Yeah and Stephanie glared at me yesterday when she entered the room."May said.  
"I'm tellin' ya these girls are highly up to something."Dawn said.

The next morning Misty was SUPPOSED TO Meet her popular friends at the popular lougne but then..

"Hey Misty! lets go to the popular lougne,like you PROMISED." Dawn said.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry guys,Stephanie and Natalie and I are going to a party now at their house cause its Stephanie's sister's sweet 16 and her sister invited me. I'm really sorry guys! Maybe some other time kay?" Misty said.  
"SURE...have fun misty!" May and Dawn said.  
"Thank you like a trillion times guys! you totally wont regret it!!"Misty said.  
"oh we wont alright,we wont."May said after misty left.

When May and Dawn went back to the guys...

"Lemme guess,still with Stephanie and Natalie ey?" Drew asked.  
"Yep,and still liking them,Hey ash what's wrong?" May said and asked.  
"It's nothing guys..you dont have to know." Ash said.  
"Spill or we'll kill." Dawn said.  
"Fine! Well,today is Me and Misty's anniversarry but she forgot to text or email me to say happy anniversarry like she always does before,I guess she dosen't care about me anymore".Ash said with tears falling down his cheek.  
"Oh my god ash,that hurts alot!."Paul said.  
"I know." Ash said whiping his tears away.  
"I can't believe she forgotten! She is so gonna regret it!"Dawn said.  
"Well she's with her POSSEY now,so its best if I leave her alone."Ash said.

Dawn,Paul,May, && Drew overnighted at ash's house to comfort him.  
(At May and Dawn's room)

"I can't believe that misty forgotten her and her own boyfriends anniversarry!  
what's gotten into her! she's gone way too far!I feel really sorry for ash!" May said.  
"Why don't you call her and tell her to go to the school park and we'll talk to her." Dawn said.  
"But its already late and the school park closes by 10:00." May said.  
"Dimwatt! its only 7:00 her bed time isn't until 12:00!"Dawn said hitting may on the head.  
"Okay fine! I'll call her!"May said getting her cell and dialing Misty's cell no.  
Misty's Cell started to ring.  
"Hello?" Misty said.  
"Hey misty its May umm,Can you meet us at the park now? We wanna talk to you."May said.  
"Okay,I'll be right there." Misty said hanging the phone.  
"Let's go dawn."May said.

(At Ash,Drew and Paul's room)

"Yo guys lets go to the school park,I heard May,Misty && Dawn are gonna talk there,  
I bet their gonna talk about Stephanie and Natalie,Let's go they might fight cause of that." Drew said.  
"Okay!"Paul and Ash said.

(At the Park)

"Hey so what are we gonna talk about gurls?"Misty asked.  
"WE wanna talk to you about our friendship and your two POSSEY." May said.  
"Well..okay..what about them?" Misty asked.  
"Well these past few days of sophmore year isn't good for da' POPULAR KIDS. Cause one of them has their own side..Stephanie and Natalie are using you to make us seperate from you." Dawn said.  
"I dont believe YOU!!" Misty shouted.  
"You have to! It's the truth misty! you just gotta have to! and have you forgotten that today is you and Ash's anniversarry!? huh?!" May said.  
"I don't believe that it's the truth,Your just jealous cause Steph and Natalie are rich and they are sweet,kind and really reliable!" Misty said defending Steph and Natalie.  
"Well how about you and Ash's anniversarry? huh? have you forgotten about it??"Dawn asked.  
"Of course I haven't forgotten!!" Misty said.  
"Then why didn't you greeted him a happy anniversarry today?" Dawn asked "BECAUSE I'M BUSY!!"Misty shouted "Busy of what? busy with your new rich BEST FRIENDS!?" May said.  
"No! I'm just really busy! but not with steph and natalie!"Misty said.  
"Well,Its best if you LEAVE the POPULAR KIDS and go along with your rich POSSEY!" May said.  
"You know what? I WILL! and I never wanna talk to you guys ever again!" Misty said.  
After misty said that the boys went in to cut the fight "Talk to him Ash! NOW!" Paul and Drew said. 


	3. Go back with the gals: Misty

Go back with the gals:Misty

"Misty,what happend to you? why do you keep hanging out with NATALIE AND STEPHANIE?"Ash asked.  
"Ash,Natalie and Stephanie are really nice to me,they are so true to me,I can't let them down." Misty said.  
"I know you can't,but you let down your REAL BESTFRIENDS. and I also can't believe you forgotten our ANNIVERSARRY." Ash said while small droplets of tears came from his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Ash..."Misty said crying and hugging him.  
"Ash I'm so sorry! I was a jerk! I forgotten the people who were truly there for me,Ash I'm so sorry! what do I do? I left the gals for good. I can't get them back now. I'm really an idiot I don't even understand why you loved a FOOL like me" Misty said crying.  
"Misty..don't call yourself a fool,your never a fool and yet your never an idiot,I loved you cause you loved me for who I really am,and thats the kind of girl I always wanted." Ash said.  
"Oh ash..But what do I do ash? I left the pokegals for good!" Misty said.  
"You should talk to them." Ash said.  
"But how..?"Misty asked.  
"Apologize and explain your apologies,but it will take days for you to do that."Ash said.  
"Thanks ash" Misty said thanking ash.

Stephanie and Natalie heard the whole conversation of Ash and Misty and left for home

(At Natalie and Stephanie's house)

"You know Steph,I'm tired of playing mean with misty and her friends,It dosent seem right,I feel guilty already." Natalie said.  
"Your right Natalie! let's talk to misty tomorrow and get things BACK TO NORMAL." Steph said.

(Tomorrow in Battling Class)

"Nidoran Tackle!" A sophomore boy shouted "Bulbasaur dodge it!" A sophomore girl shouted

"Hey Misty!"Natalie said.  
"Oh Hi Natalie,Hi Steph!"Misty replied.  
"Listen umm..Misty you should go back hanging out with May and the others cause were the reason why you had that fight with May and Dawn."Stephanie said.  
"Wait..you heard us last night at the park?"Misty asked.  
"Yes,and we heard you talking to ash,and you are so nice to us,we love hanging out with you but you have to go back to where you belong,the popular kids."Natalie said.  
"Are you sure about this guys?,Cause if I leave you,who will tour you around the school?" Misty asked.  
"Were really sure,and don't worry about us,We already know everything about P.E.A thanks to you! now go and tell them."Stephanie said.  
"I cant cause I left the pokegals and the guys for good. How am I supposed to get them back?" Misty asked.  
"Appologize,say sorry,be yourself girl."Natalie said.  
"But everytime I try to appologize to them they avoid me.."Misty said with a slight tear running down her cheek "Ummm...Misty,I can't help but say this but,..I'm breaking up with you." Ash said cutting their conversation. 


	4. Thanks Ms Cruz!

Thanks Ms. Cruz!

"What? but why???" Misty asked confusingly.  
"Well..you won't appologize to the girls,so the others think I should break up with you."Ash said.  
"but why do you have to follow what THEY HAVE TO SAY??"Misty asked.  
"I'm sorry..."Ash said leaving misty.  
Buckets of tears came from Misty's Cerulean Blue Eyes.  
"He is such a JERK!!" Natalie said.  
"Yeah,just because the others told him to break up with misty,dosen't mean he has to!"Stephanie said.  
"He cares alot MORE about his stupid POPULARITY than ever!"Stephanie said.  
"He's a stupid for nothing.."Misty said.  
"Wanna grab some lunch with us misty?"Natalie asked.  
"Sure thing.."Misty said..

After LUNCH it was time to go home but misty didn't got home yet,she sat there at the school park's bench when Ms. Cruz came and talk to her since Ms. Cruz is always late to go home.

"Hello Misty!"Ms. Cruz said.  
"Oh hi Ms. Cruz"Misty replied.  
"Hey why aren't you home yet,you should be home an hour ago. Is there a problem?"Ms. Cruz asked.  
"Yes,there is,you see at the first day of school I became friends with Natalie and Stephanie cause I was going to take them on tour in the school but days past they were so nice to me we hang out alot,well the problem is my friends Dawn and May got mad at me cause I dont hang out with them anymore.I try to appologize but they avoid me all the time and now my own BOYFRIEND broke up with me just cause my popular FORMER friends says so."Misty explained.  
"I see your problem is,you try to appologize to your friends but they try to avoid you by some point am I right?"Ms. Cruz said.  
"Yes."Misty replied.  
"So what you do is,make them talk to you,appologize to them,somehow life is hard to make the differences,we all have to face our problems,there isn't a problem without a solution if you know the solution to the problem,the problem will be solved,but making the solution is difficult so you must know a smart way to it,whether you like it or not."Ms. Cruz said.  
"Your right Ms. Cruz! Thanks! but how about my BOYFRIEND?"Misty said.  
"Well..Me myself a girl has a love problem like that too,it seems that your boyfriend cares more about his POPULARITY,it dosen't seem like he loves you at all."Ms. Cruz "Probably,he's kinda mad at me cause I forgot about our anniversarry."Misty said.  
"I doubt that misty,just remember,be YOURSELF,Appologize no matter how hard the problem is,THERE IS ALWAYS A SOLUTION,neither friend or love."Ms. cruz said.  
Misty replied a smile and went her way home she caught up with Drew,Paul and Ash.

"lemme guess,you hate me too dont ya drew and paul?"Misty asked.  
"No, the triangle are the the only people who hate you,but we dont hate you."Paul replied.  
"You dont hate her?? I THOUGHT YOU DID! Liars! Im gonna tell your girlfriends about this!"Ash said.  
"Look school heartbreaker just because your popular dosen't mean you have to leave your VERY FIRST GIRLFRIEND! You dont even know what a girl feels when a guy leaves her."Drew explained.  
"Thank you DREW!"Misty said.  
"Your an Idiot Ash!! A jerk! any other girl wouldn't forgive you cause you pick your stupid POPULARITY more than the girl you loved the whole time!"Paul said.  
"POPULARITY is more important than puny girls like misty! She's not even worth the POPULARITY!" Ash said.  
"Ash YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!! We wont ever talk to you again! your on your own situation!  
your out of the popular kids and-."Drew said but dawn and may came in & said.  
"And we'll replace ash with MISTY if thats what ash thinks of girls and his own GIRLFRIEND"May said.  
"Dawn! May! your serious?" Misty said.  
"Yeah we are! I can't believe he called girls puny! and I also cant believe he said your not worth the popularity but truthfully you are..Welcome back misty!"Dawn said.  
"Oh yeah!!"Drew and Paul said.  
"As for you ash,You are strictly unavailable to sit at the popular table forever!unless you forbid to appologize and go back with misty AGAIN."May said.  
"You guys rock! I love you guys! your the best and im REALLY,REALLY,REALLY sorry for leaving,I didn't really mean it,and besides Stephanie and Natalie told me that I should go back with you guys! aren't they NOW so nice!?"Misty said.  
"You know WE ROCK,and they are nice on the other hand."May said.  
"Never come back ash! explain your appologies,your popularity days are OVER!"Drew said.  
"YEAH FROM THE WORD OVER!!"Everybody says.  
"Hey lets go to the mall everyone! Theres a new smoothie shop at the mall!"Dawn said.  
"OKAY!" Everybody says.

After the guys left,Misty left a little bit behind..

"Try and get your appologies up school heart trob,well lets say HEARTBREAKER,dont get your hopes up."Misty said. 


	5. Welcome back Ash!

Welcome Back Ash!

It already lasted 6 months and ash hasn't appolized to the gang yet,he looked like a fool in the cafeteria everyday cause people keep teasing him that his out of the popular kids,most importantly He dosent know how to appologize and get misty back,He was jerk to leave misty and pick popularity over her..one day after the 6 months..

In the Popular lougne.  
two body gaurds,gaurds the entrance of every entrance of the popular lougne

"Hey! Your Ash Ketchum right?" one body gaurd said.  
"Yeah.."Ash said.  
"Were sorry but you are strictly forbidden to enter the popular lougne cause you were kicked out by your popular friends."the other body gaurd said.  
"I know,Can i ju-,can I excuse Misty,May,Dawn,Paul & Drew?"Ash said.  
"Lemme see what I can do."the other gaurd said while entering the popular lougne.  
"Misty,May,Dawn,Paul & Drew,You have a visitor!"The body gaurd said.  
"Oh great who is this now the pizza guy?"Paul said.  
"No Sir Paul,Ash Ketchum wants to talk to all of you."Body gaurd said.  
"Great the ketchup is here,now can we get our pizza?"Dawn joked and laughed with the others.

outside the popular lougne..

"What do you want Ketchum?" Drew asked.  
"Look,guys,I'm really sorry for everything Ive done wrong to all of you,especially to MISTY."Ash said.  
"Dude! its okay! dont give us teary eyes! are you a man or not? we forgive you!" Paul said.  
"Well..I DONT!!"Misty said running away.  
"Go after her ash! Appologize you dimwatt..!"May said.  
"Okay okay relax I'll catch up to her.!"Ash said running away from the group "Should we go after him?"Dawn asked.  
"We should,we dont like seeing misty hit ash with her mallet again."Drew joked.  
"Okay,let's go!"May said.

Down the hallway..

"Leave me alone ash!"Misty said.  
"I won't unless you forgive me."Ash said.  
"Just leave me alone!!"Misty cried.  
"Misty,I'm really sorry,I was an idiot,a jerk,a moron a spoiled bratt,I was an anxious dimwatt to leave such a smart,beautiful,kind girl who's always been there throught my..JOURNEYS.."Ash said.  
From the word JOURNEY,Misty remembered flashbacks of him and ash,fighting,shouting,battling and everything.  
"Ash...do you mean all that?"Misty asked.  
"I do Misty,I love you misty,I PROMISE I wont ever say those stupid things ever again.."Ash said.  
"Oh ash,..Its okay I love you too."Misty said,then ash kissed misty of the lips passionately.  
"FINALLY THOSE TWO SCHOOL LOVE BIRDS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!"May shouted,usually may was the BIG MOUTH in the gang "Shut your BIG MOUTH may!"Dawn shouted.  
"Great now they heard us! great job beautiful."Drew said with a compliment.  
"Its okay guys! Everythings fine! Were together again"Ash said.  
"Thats great! Hey sunset at the park! lets get there! hurry!"Drew said.  
"What do they mean sunset misty?"Ash asked.  
"You'll see!" Misty said pulling ash.

At the park..

"The sunset is so beautiful!" May said.  
"I know!" Misty said.  
"So about the sunset?"Ash asked.  
"Oh thats right..well-"Misty said but Paul cut through.  
"Ever since you left the group for about 6 months ago,one day the gang was hanging out at the park and saw the beautiful sunset,your sweetheart,misty decided every school day we'll visit the park and see the beautiful sunset set.."Paul said.  
"Sophomore year is just really weird."Ash said.  
"We all know,the two people who made this sophomore year crazy is Ash and Misty."Dawn said.  
"HUH? why US?" Ash and Misty asked.  
"Your the main couple right? hehe"The gang said and giggled.

"And thats the end of the story."Bianca said.  
"Wait a minute,me and ash?"Misty said.  
"Yeah,me and misty?"Ash asked.  
"Me and Drew?" May asked "Me and May?" Drew asked.  
"Me and Paul?" Dawn said.  
"Me and Dawn?" Paul said.  
"Yup! you three lovebirds are the couple! hehe"Bianca giggled THE THREE COUPLE BLUSHED RED AS TOMATOE AND HOT AS THE SUN.

THE END. 


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! this is my note to say that..please don't be harsh after reading the story this is just my first ever fic! And i'm no good at it for awhile!  
Don't worry,I PROMISE that when you see another FanFic of AAML I swear that it'll be better than this!

If so ever please send me a message (for fanfiction members only) if you like it or not..if ever you are a AAML fan!

thats all the authors note (me) can say!

REVIEWS PLEASE! WITH THE CAPITAL PLEASE!!

XOXO,  
Ella Mae (Author of There's always a Solution and the following chapters of the story) 


End file.
